


1:18 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The corner of Reverend Amos Howell's mouth wobbled as he struggled to smile and protect his daughter from Gentleman Ghost's flintlock pistols in Metropolis.
Kudos: 1





	1:18 PM

I never created DC canon.

The corner of Reverend Amos Howell's mouth wobbled as he struggled to smile and protect his daughter from Gentleman Ghost's flintlock pistols in Metropolis before the latter disappeared due to boredom.

THE END


End file.
